5 Roundtrip Tickets
by HPxTWLIGHTxoxoo
Summary: I smirked at the faces of the boys… they were typical, drooling and staring at the my four beautiful friends. Except one, I think it was Embry, the hottest of them all. His deep chocolate eyes were connected with mine… melting me from the inside out."
1. The Begining

_**i dont own anyyyy characters!! its all stephanie meyer!!**_

_** though the 5 girls are largley based on me and my freidns :)**_

_**enjoy!**_

_**p.s.- this isnt a very deep story! mostly just for fun! and enjoyment!  
**_

SummerDays

*looking back*

My life had been admittedly sucky at the end of the school year. Nothing had been going my way, I pretty much failed all but two finals, my GPA dropped 3 points, my parents got divorced, and then my grandpa died. Life couldn't get worse.

They always say it has to get worse before it gets better. I never believed in sayings like that… they always seemed too perfect to be true. But just let me tell you- after having the summer I did… my life was worth so much more to me. And I had the greatest summer of my entire life.

June 23, 2008

School was over. Finally. I had the whole entire summer with no job, just friends, vacation, and the beach. Boys, parties, books, music--- ahhhh my life was finally gonna improve a little bit. My dad was moving out at the end of the week, and now maybe there will be a little peace and quiet around here. I love my parents. Both equally… and for me, the divorce sucks. But recently they both just haven't been themselves; Mom always in a huff about work and things, and dad just generally moping around. They need it, and I'm going to of course stay on good terms with both of them. Technically I'm going to keep living in Boothbay Harbor, Maine with my mom, but ill have a second home all the way on the other side of the country. My dad just needs to get away… and he's moving to Washington State. Of all places he could move, he decided to move there. I don't really understand why, midlife crisis maybe? Who knows, all I know is that its making him happy and that's all that matters. He's moving to a tiny reservation on the Olympic peninsula called La Push. It's supposed to be a pretty nice little place… which is why me and my 4 best friends are going to visit him in July a couple days after he gets settled in. His gift to me for moving to far away was 5 round trip tickets, 5 times a year. I get to choose who I wanna bring, and when I wanna go. First trip is going to be this summer, July 3… and then well see where it goes from there.

July 3, 2008

Its 4:30 in the morning, and I woke up with my best friends beside me. All of us ready to go on a vacation to the middle of nowhere. But strangely, we were all really pumped. My mom drives us all to the airport and wishes us a good trip. We say our goodbyes and were on out way. My friends are the best people in the world. And the five of us have been friends since a really long time ago. Alyssa (Lyss) has been my best friend since kindergarten. Brandi and Liz have been friends since 5th grade, and then the four of us grouped up with Emily to make our group of 5. Lyss is the perfect one. Brandi's the one everybody likes. Liz's the all-state all-star athlete, and Emily's the crazy one. As for me, I'm Keegan, the one who is only average in school, only average at sports, always the second phone call to hang out etc. The most outgoing, but the least popular. The 4 of them love me, and other people only do because they can't be friends with Lyss Brandi Liz and Em without me; were a package deal. I know I'm going to sound conceited, but the 5 of us are a really good-looking crowd. I'm definitely on the bottom of the list… but once again I'm included because the 4 of them are beautiful. Boys drool just seeing them in the hallways. And I'm the friend they go to, when they want me to "hook the up". Were all kind of boy crazy. I'm definitely the slut out of the group, hooking up with guys just to hook up. Emily has Becker, and they're perfectly happy together. And Liz, Brandi and Alyssa could get any guy they want, and will gladly hook up with guys, but much prefer relationships to hookups. For me though, no guy wants a relationship with me and I'm fine with that. So in the mean time I'm just going to be a teenager and do stupid stuff, and hook up with random guys for fun. It makes everything more exciting.

As soon as we got off the plane, my dad was waiting, a smile on his face. It felt good to see him so happy, I haven't seen him smile like that in more than a couple months. We drove down to La Push, and it was greater than I expected! Perfect for my dad, a beach, fishing, woods, lots of people and a great friendly environment. His house was amazingly cute. It was right on the bank of a river, with forest on the other side of it. The trees were towered above the little ranch. There was my room in the basement, a kitchen upstairs, a family room attached to the kitchen, a bathroom, and my dad's office and his bedroom. My room was supposed to be his office, but he realized it was too small for me and friends to all sleep, and the basement had its own bathroom so he decided to give me my own private suite! It was so nice, and…. A door leading out into the garage, a very convenient door I thought to myself.

"Keegan!! Comeee onnnnnnn!!!!!! Lets go!" Brandi screamed at me from upstairs

I was getting ready, we were all just gonna go walk around outside and check the place out. It was about 6 and it was beautiful outside. One of the only nice days I might get, I noted to myself remembering what my dad told me about the weather here.

Me and em were walking ahead of the other three talking…

"… and I really wanna meet someone on this vacation…" I said thoughtfully

"of course you do…you wanna meet a guy" she laughed, then noticing my face continued "nahh I get what you mean… its been since like… spring break for you… gotta tame that beast once in a while..." she responded cracking herself up. Liz, Brandi and Lyss heard and laughed along with her, catching up to us.

"Shut it. That's not what I meant and you know it." I snapped back at them "I just want something good to happen on this vacation. And if I potentially met a guy here, then it would give me a good reason to come back more often to see my dad too…"

"You know what Keeg….? I'm gonna be crazy this vacation. Im gonna hookup with someone too…" Alyssa added smiling confidentially to herself.

"Ha... you say that now… then comes the 'I can't do this!' 'I'm a total slut!' 'what am I doing? I've only known him for a couple of hours!'" Brandi added and we all laughed, because everybody- including Alyssa knew it was true.

We kept walking around the reservation for another hour and it started getting dark. We walked around the beach, found places we could potentially party, etc. then, as we were walking back towards my dads street, out of nowhere came the 5 most beautiful guys I have ever seen in my life. Tall, jacked, and laughing- just my type, I noted. "Ayy—Kee your prayers just may be answered" Liz whispered quietly. All 4 of them looked at me expectantly, and I smirked to myself… oh they knew me too well. One reason I love going away and meeting new people, is because though I'm outgoing at home and school… when I'm first introducing myself to somebody, I'm extremely outgoing, much MUCH more so than my 4 besties, especially when were out not around kids from school. I have a reputation in school of being the slutty, annoying one that nobody really likes… but for some strange reason, whenever the 5 of us go out somewhere together not school related, were all treated equally. And I love it.

"Hey!" I yelled at the gang of gods… "Do you guys live here?"

Stopping in their tracks, pretending like they weren't looking at us before, they looked over, surprised then surprise turned into smiles. They all looked around at each other, and I swear I heard one of them whisper "damn… it's our lucky night…" and they all smirked. "Yeah, we all live here on the reservation… who are you? I don't believe Ive ever seen you around here before… I'm Jacob, Jacob Black" smiled the tall lanky one, who seemed to be their leader.

"It's nice to meet you Jacob. I'm Keegan. Keegan Monahan… Who are your friends?" I added raising my eyebrows. I couldn't help but notice that there were 5 of them and 5 of us…

He raised his eyebrows in response… "This is Embry, Quill, Seth, and Paul… what brings you guys to La Push?" he added

"My dad just moved here from Maine, and I'm visiting him with a few of my friends…this is Alyssa Cryer, Liz Fetko, Emily McCormick, and Brandi Katz…" I smirked at the faces of the boys… they were typical, drooling and staring at the 4 of them. Except one, I think it was Embry, the hottest of them all.

His deep chocolate eyes were connected with mine… melting me from the inside out.


	2. A Tour

_**hey!! ahh sorry this took so long to get out... i had a lottttttt of school work due this week**_

_**All characters are property of S. Meyer not mee!!**_

_**enjoy!  
**_

Chapter 2. A Tour

Embry was tall, taller than me which is a miracle, dark mahogany skin, perfect eyes, lips that were ready for mine, and a body that was ripped. No, ripped wasn't the right word… he was carved. Each muscle emphasized underneath a tight layer of skin. Even his voice was beautiful; it was deep, raspy (not like a smoker, like hot raspy), and melodic to my ears. It wasn't until Brandi stepped on my foot that I snapped out of my trance. My cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, realizing that I had been staring at Embry for however long with my jaw dropped. He sniggered… then Jacob talked for the first time breaking the silence.

"So… can we give you guys a tour or something?"

"Yes." Liz said instantly; command like as if it wasn't their idea.

All 5 boys smirked, their long torsos straightened out to face us head on.

"Where to?" Embry asked simply

"Uhh… beach?" I managed to spit out, still in awe of his presence.

We began walking, all in a pack at first. Then slowly, by the time we got to the beach, it was more like 5 couples walking together. And it was strange… because, before as soon as I saw the 5 gods, I put into my head who each of my friends would go for. And its funny, because I was exactly right. Lyss went with Paul, Brandi with Jacob, Liz with Seth, Em and Quil hung out together, because Em has Becker back home, and Quil has a girlfriend I guess. As for me, I was with Embry.

As we got to the beach, couples broke off from the group. Paul and Lyss went to sit on this carved bench, Brandi and Jacob went off god knows where, Liz and Seth were wading into the water, Quil and Emily were talking on the rocks, and me and Embry kept walking along the beach. We had been talking all the way to the beach too… but now we were alone. And everything felt so different for some reason.

"So… Keegan…" Embry trailed off… thinking with a confused look on his face

"So… Embry…" I responded smiling at him. His perfect lips parted revealing a flashy set of beautiful teeth. (I took notice; teeth were a big thing for me)

"Do you like me?" He asked, pretty blatantly to tell the truth. I was a bit taken aback…

"Yes. Of course I like you…" and strangely, I liked him more than I thought I should be able to. I've known him for literally- an hour. And I already want to hold his hand really badly. OH! Hands and arms; his were H-O-T. I have wired taste in guys, but if they have really muscular hands… it turns me on.

Embry did.

I grabbed it without thinking, and he squeezed my hand tight until it hurt and I started laughing and screaming.

Everything with him was so calm, and I wasn't worried about a thing…

"I have to tell you something. And your not going to understand it, or believe me right now… but just give me time. Ok? Promise you won't punch me?" He said to me… with an honest look in his eyes.

"Promise" I smiled back at him

"I love you." He said simply, doing that melting thing with his eyes again.

"I believe you." I replied. I don't know what drove me to do it. But I did. And it felt good letting him know.

Then, I placed my hands on his broad shoulders, stood on my tiptoes, and kissed him.

It didn't take long for me to get my fingers twisting and grabbing his hair to pull myself closer to him. His hands ran up and down my back, giving me shivers despite their warmth. His lips were a perfect match for mine. Moving in synch together, we kissed for an eternity. I never wanted it to end.

When it finally did, he just picked me up in his arms, and hugged me. I wrapped my legs around his torso, with him holding me up, and I just looked at him. _How is this happening? How am I so lucky to meet him on my first day here! I've been in this place only 4 hours and I've already hooked up with the hottest, most amazing guy I've ever met. _

I smiled at him… and kissed him on the cheek. As we walked back to the bench where Lyss and Paul were sitting, I grabbed his hand again without fear. His thumb was rubbing against the back of my hand, and he threw his arm over my shoulder, as I hugged his massive torso. Heat was radiating off his naked chest, making me feel warm all over. Liz and Seth had made a bonfire… and now all 10 of us were just sitting around laughing and talking. Then my dad called me…

"Hey dad!" I answered enthusiastically

"Hey Keeg… when are you coming home? It's getting late… who are you with?" he asked curiously

"Oh… I'm with Liz Emily Brandi and Lyss… and we just met some people down at the beach and got talking to them… well leave now… I'm pretty tired anyways… be home soon" I replied and then hung up

"Alrighty now… time to go. Not that I want to. But I'm pooped. And my dad wants us home soon…sooo yeah. Time to go" I stood up looking at them all informatively.

One by one they all stood up… then finally we said our goodbyes.

It was a strange feeling; I was going home for the night. I'd see Embry tomorrow, but for some reason it felt like I was saying goodbye forever. I looked at him, smiled, and gave him a big hug and then walked away with my girls.

Once we were out of hearing range of the guys, we all just started laughing. And flipping out.

"KEEGAN! OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO!?" Brandi screamed!

"ME WHAT DID YOU AND JAKE DO!?!? WHAT DID ALL OF YOU DO!?" I bellowed back laughing.

"Ok… save story time for when we get home" Lyss said laughing too…

**_Review if you have time!!! :)_**


	3. Come come summertime love love

**I dont own twilight!!!!! just for fun... silly stupid story. Summertimes here!!! so i wont be swamped with AP's anymore and I'll actually update now! hahaha enjoy!!! and review? thanks!!!! :)**

3. Come come summer time, love love hold my hand

When we got back to my dads house, we walked in… said hello and goodbye to my dad, and then hurried downstairs excitedly. We got ready for bed, me and Em in the bed and Lyss and Brandi on the floor as usual… once we were all ready- story time begun.

"OKAY SO WHO WANTS TO GO FIRST!!!!!?" Em yelled!

We all laughed and looked around… Lyss. As usual.

"Go."

"Okay… so Paul. Hot. Amazing. Kind of an ass? But I like it. We just talked for however long… like really easy flowing conversation. Which is weird because I'm usually shy and awkward with guys at first, whatever… so anywhoo yeah we talked? And he was like… really hot. As in temperature hot haha… but then he asked me about all of you and I told him about each of you. So don't be freaked out if he knows everything about you. Because he does… I had no filter tonight. Sorry. Haha… yeah… that's all." Lyss finished and we all just thought.

"Okay… soooooo do you like him? Do you want to hook up with him? What?" I asked

"I don't know… he was completely hookup worthy if nothing else…" she replied…

"Hook up worthy… IF NTHING ELSE?!?! Meaning… you want more?????? Hahah" said Em and Brandi together… we all laughed because Lyss looked so taken aback

"I don't know… I would if he didn't live all the way on the complete opposite side of the country… I don't know. Whatever. Its boring, enough about me who's next?!" said Alyssa

"BRANDI!!" all of us screamed laughing

"Ugh fine. Okay... Sooooo Jacob Black. Hot like the rest of them. Um… really good kisser, abs of STEEL, loves family which is good. I don't know… I really like him. He seems like a genuinely nice guy. We talked a lot… and hooked up… and then talked some more… and then hooked up some more… and yeah then came back to the beach with all of you guys. No relationship I don't think… but I have no idea. I really like the kid… and he really likes me… weird he told me so… But hook up again? Most DEFINITELY!" Brandi smiled… happy. "Lizzzzzzie your turn!!!!"

"Okay… so me and Seth walked to the water. Were really similar… he loves sports too and yeah. So... We talked laughed no hookup but you know had a good time. I like the kid… hang out more... Yes definitely" she said briefly.

We all laughed… making fun of Lyss and Brandi and talking about how great this summers going to be. Then it was MY turn… oh boy.

"Okay. So… Embry Call. A God walking on earth. I'm not going to lie… we didn't talk much we just made out. He was also temperature hot as well as attractive hot. Ahah… um… yeah okay confession I was weird. He told me he loved me. At the time… it wasn't weird. But now… it's weird. And I said I believe him… and I'm really confused right now actually… because I feel like I actually genuinely like the guy. But I can't because… shit, I've known him for less than 8 hours like seriously? What the hell…" I ended quickly.

They all stared.

"He said WHAT?!" Em bellowed

"He said he loved me. And he said he knew I wouldn't believe him… but just to give it time. And I said I believed him. I don't know why… don't give me that look" I said annoyed. "I know it's weird. But it was an 'in the moment' thing. That's basically all he said to me when we were alone. . ." I finished

"Keeg… you CANT fall this hard for a guy the FIRST DAY were away…" Brandi said empathetically…

"I'm not falling for him... yeah I like him and yeah I would gladly hook up with him again… just like you said you would with Jacob. But I'm NOT falling for him… I'm over falling hard for guys the first second I meet them…" I said starting to get upset.

I looked at all four of them… starting to tear up… I don't know what was wrong. I was completely over the last guy. Him… the one who made me not want relationships anymore. I was done with his shit over a year ago… and yet again her I am feeling like crap.

"Sorry… I know... I'm just saying. When a guy like Embry, a perfect guy, tells you he loves you… it's a weird feeling. Even if you don't feel the same way, you're interested. You can't help but not be." Em said quietly

"I don't know what to think…" I said slowly "I don't know what to feel"

"Keegan… we love you. We know how you are with guys… nothing serious. Ever. After… you know." Liz said nervously, not sure weather she was saying the right thing "we couldn't stand seeing the way you were after he dumped you. And I don't want to bring back all the bad memories… but it was a night just like this when you 'fell' for him too… We just want you to be careful. And tats WAY out of line for him to even say that when he's known you for barely an hour. I mean shit… he barely knew your name" Liz added on a lighter note

"I know… I don't know it's a weird feeling. I'm not falling for him… I'm going to hook up with him… hang out with him. Take it slow… and if it goes somewhere… great if not I don't care. But now… let's just enjoy the first night of our real summer!" I said laughing… and took out a bottle of tequila from my bag that I'd gotten from my dad's liquor cabinet earlier.

We laughed… danced… got a little tipsy laughed some more… and then fell asleep to the sound of a summer rain begin.

**haha stupid stupid love love funn funnn!!!!!!! i love summer... if you couldnt tell :) revieew!!!!!!!**


End file.
